Another Offer
by Andaes
Summary: Kylo has found Rey in hiding after the events of TLJ. Shameless lemon oneshot. Please be advised mature content.


Author's Note: I of course do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this fic. This is just a shameless oneshot lemon. You have been warned.

Rey awoke to hum that whispered against her ears. The shift in the Force told her he was here. "Ben?" she whispered aloud, sitting up from her pallet. The room has dark, the only light provided by the glowing embers of the tiny fire in the center of the hut.

A tall form walked towards her bed, "Try again." He said. An edge to his quiet voice.

"Kylo Ren." Rey sighed as she glanced at the halves of her broken Lightsaber and then to her staff. Rey reached out, the force weaving around the staff as it leaned towards her.

"I'm not here to fight." Kylo stated coolly.

A realization washed over Rey, turning her attention from her weapon back to the dark figure.

"That's right, you aren't here at all." Rey smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

A shadow of a smile tugged at the lips of the new Supreme Leader, "I'm not, am I?" his words trailed off as he tugged of his leather gloves, letting them drop to the floor. Rey drew her knees to her chest as Kylo sat down on the bed beside her. He reached his long fingers out and tucked a stray chestnut lock behind her ear. Rey shuddered as the tips of his fingers brushed against her sun-kissed skin.

Rey let her knees drop to either side of her and crossed her legs, turning her body to face him. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"You know why." He answered elusively. He reached his hand out to her, not quiet taking her hand, he waited for her to offer it. Her mind screamed at her not take his outstretched hand, but her heart couldn't deny him a second time.

Her fingers trembled as she laced her fingers between his. "You know I can't join you the way you want. Nothing has changed." She tried to keep her tone firm as her heart fluttered in her chest. Her palm tingled against his.

Rain clanked against the wooden shingles of her tiny hut. A slight chill to the night air. Rey knew she should be cold, dressed only in a cotton shift, the blanket forgotten on the bed. But, she felt the heat radiating off him.

"Why did you come back here? You know he is gone." Kylo asked.

Rey shrugged. She wasn't even sure why she returned to Ahch-to. Chewie dropped her off only days ago.

"Was it because you knew you couldn't keep me out? Were you trying to protect them?" Kylo leaned forward. His face inches from hers.

Rey tried to still her breathing. She felt their connection continue long after Snoke's Throne Room. And the dreams. Oh Maker the dreams, when they started she stopped wanting to fight the connection. It was if the Force wanted them together, truly together. She felt her hold slipping and she knew it was best for everyone if she left.

"You have them too, the dreams?" He asked, knowing full well the answer. Rey stared at the burning embers of the fire. She refused to answer.

He leaned closer to her. She held her breath as she tried to hold her ground. "Tell me to go." He whispered. "Tell me to go and I will." His voice seemed sincere.

Rey knew she should. But, instead of answering she lightly squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder as she exhaled trying to center herself. They sat in silence while Rey sifted through her jumbled thoughts and feelings.

Kylo's body jerked as Rey began to speak, "I've known such loneliness in my life. Every time I think I've found my place, my world is shaken. And…through it all…I've felt the Light. Even in the darkest of places, it is always there."

Rey turned to look into Kylo's deep eyes, "Don't you feel it? Doesn't it call to you too?" She asked softly.

Kylo breath left him with a heavy sigh, "I try to ignore it. I try to focus on the power that is within my grasp. Such power is only through the Darkside of the Force."

"Like I try to ignore this…" She said as she laced her fingers through his.

"This, Rey, is not the light…" Kylo pulled her to him and pressed his lips firmly against hers. This kiss was bruising with intensity. His free hand brushing against the small of her back to draw her closer. Rey felt the Force surge around them, her skin turned into gooseflesh and she shivered slightly. Feeling cornered and off-balance Rey bit into his lip slightly.

Kylo pulled back and touched his lip, looking at the blood on his fingertip he arched an eyebrow, "You can still tell me to go."

"No, but I'm probably going to wish I had." She answered, swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him. Rey kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue she drank him in. She smiled to herself at her own boldness, but she wasn't going to let this dream slip by her. Rey ran her fingers through his dark hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. She placed kisses across his jaw line and down his neck. A moan escaped Kylo's lips and his hips involuntarily flexed upwards. His stiff member straining against his pants.

Rey wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. Guided only on impulse and the wicked dreams they shared. She rocked her hips against his in response, feeling his bulge pulse against the thin cotton of her undergarment. She continued to suck at Kylo's neck while he ran his hands up and down her back. She grazed her teeth against his skin. Kylo hissed and pushed her back slightly, claiming her mouth with his own. They kissed like they fought, wildly and with great passion. They broke their kiss for the few moments it took for Kylo to remove Rey's nightdress. His hands immediately found her small round breasts. She moaned against his mouth while his hands kneaded her flesh.

Rey felt as though her body were on fire. The sensation was more intense than any she had every experienced before. She unclasped his cloak and it fell to the bed, then she stood up with him and assisted him with his tunic and trousers. Kylo kicked off his boots and freed himself of the rest of clothing. He took Rey into his arms and eased her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her to once again claim her mouth with his own. Rey let her knees fall to either side of him, allowing him to settle between her thighs. She craved the warmth his body radiated. She raised her hands up to caress his back, delicately she traced her finger tips along the scares she found. His body shivered in response to her touch and he moaned into her mouth, thrusting his hips against hers. She rocked her body against his in answer.

Kylo slid his hands down her stomach, stopping at the only trace of fabric that stood between them. He slid his fingertips into her panties and pulled them down her legs. Rey felt her face grow red as she watched Kylo stare at her uncovered flesh. "You have nothing to be embarrassed of, you are the most beautiful creature in all of the galaxy." Kylo said adoringly. Rey allowed her gaze to drop to his manhood that stood at full attention. She gasped at the size of it wondering how it could possibly fit inside of her. Their bond flowed freely and he picked up on her concern. "Don't worry, we will take our time. I want to only bring you pleasure." He answered her unasked question.

Kylo leaned back down and planted a single kiss on her full lips, puffy and slightly bruised from the previous kisses. He kissed along her jaw line, down her neck, across her clavicle and down her chest. He palmed her right breast as he began to lick and kiss her left areola. Rey moaned in response and plunged her hands into his full dark hair. He took his time worshiping her breasts, Rey's breathing coming out in pants and gasps as she rocked her hips against him craving his touch lower. Reading her thoughts Kylo pressed on, kissing down her stomach. Rey let out slight giggle. "Ticklish…" he whispered looking up at her, his dark eyes full of passion a wicked smile stretching out across his face. Rey only nodded in response as he settled himself lower on the bed.

Kylo placed his palms on her inner thighs and spread her legs wide. He studied the small tuft of hair that covered her womanhood as he slid his hands up to spread her open. "Gorgeous…" he muttered as he leaned in and kissed her nether lips. Rey felt as if a volt of electricity passed through her body and she found the simple act of breathing difficult. She started to pull her legs together on impulse, but Kylo pushed them back. He licked at her slit as she cried out, "Stars!" Kylo pressed a single finger into her as he began to focus on her most sensitive spot. Rey thrust her hips against his finger crying out words he couldn't quiet make out. Rey grasped at the blanket on her bed, completely lost in the sensations he brought. Kylo managed to work in another finger brining her closer to her peak. Just as Rey thought the sensations might be too much for her to handle it was as though her body worked into a crescendo of pleasure. She cried out his name and pulled at his hair, her body spasming from her orgasm. Kylo withdrew and wiped away her moisture from his mouth smiling.

Rey reached out and drew him back up to her. She kissed him tasting herself on his lips. He pressed the tip of his cock against her slick entrance. She gasped and prepared herself for what was to come. Slowly he pushed into her, her body stretched to accommodate him. Kylo cursed under his breath, trying to hold back his impulses to go faster. She was so very wet and tight. Rey felt a snap of pain and her breath hitched. Kylo stilled himself. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pressed is forehead against hers. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and gave a slight nod. Kylo withdrew slightly and thrust in again slowly. Once he felt her body begin to relax he picked up his pace. Rey tightened her grasp on his arms and as the pain gave way to pleasure she began to meet his thrusts. "You feel amazing." He whispered, "I'm not sure how long I will last." Rey wrapped her legs around his waist driving him deeper. He gave a low groan in response.

He thrust into her a few more times as he felt her tighten around him, just as she reached her climax he responded in kind and spent himself inside of her. Kylo rolled off of her and drew her into his arms. Rey nestled herself against his chest as thoughts of the real world slipped back into her mind. Where do they go from here, she thought as she let out a sigh.

Kylo answered her unasked question, "Come back with me. Take the offer I made you…please." And there it was a second time, he laid the galaxy at her feet.

Rey closed her eyes and countered, "Stay with me."

Kylo didn't answer her, placing a kiss on her head as he drew the blanket over them.

** Thanks for reading! This fandom is such a guilty pleasure of mine. Hope you enjoyed my shameless drabble.


End file.
